


Blockades

by xscrxpx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xscrxpx/pseuds/xscrxpx
Summary: Harry estaba completamente convencido de que iba a morir a manos del Señor Oscuro esa noche, cuando fue al bosque prohibido.Sin embargo, ha despertado en una habitación parecida a la de un hospital Muggle, con un joven Voldemort aparentemente aterrorizado y, sobre todo, sin rastro alguno de magia en su cuerpo.¿Qué demonios está pasando?"La vida es una simulación rota que soy incapaz de sentir, estoy buscando algo que sea real".Tom Riddle/Harry Potter.





	1. The void (prólogo)

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztnEjj5WW8k

Cuando entró al bosque prohibido, Harry sabía que iba a morir.

Ciertamente, no le importaba. Desde que vio las memorias de Snape y se enteró de que era uno de los horrocrux de Voldemort, aceptó su destino. Era por _el bien mayor._ Si él moría, Voldemort, tarde o temprano, lo haría.

Observó cuidadosamente a todos los mortífagos sin emoción alguna; la sonrisa de Voldemort no le causó nada. Cerró sus ojos, juntando toda la valentía que lo hacía digno de ser un Gryffindor, e ignoró cualquier cosa que dijeran. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, por fin podría reunirse con todos sus seres queridos, aunque, obviamente, extrañaría a todos aquellos que aún no perecían.

Lentamente, suspiró, esperando casi con ansias el impacto. Un segundo, dos, diez, treinta, un minuto… No sentía absolutamente nada, mucho menos escuchaba algo. Frunció su ceño, ¿Por qué Voldemort no le lanzaba la maldición asesina? Era bastante extraño, así que los volvió a abrir.

Se congeló un momento al ver la versión joven del señor oscuro, igual al que enfrentó en la cámara de los secretos, frente a él, completamente solo, con ropas que anteriormente había visto en programas _muggles_ de científicos y demás.

A Harry se le hizo un poco gracioso el asunto. Quizá ya había muerto, así que estaba teniendo un sueño muy loco antes de pasar al _más allá_. Sonaba lógico en su mente.

 

Cuando quiso hablar, Voldemort parpadeó, mirándolo con confusión y un leve rastro de inocencia. — ¿Harry? —Temeroso llamó, su voz plagada de nerviosismo. En ese momento, a Harry comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Cayó de rodillas, gritando por lo intenso que se sentía, y sus manos se aferraron desesperadamente a sus cabellos. Dolía casi como si le estuvieran aplicando la maldición cruciatus en esa zona. — ¡Harry! —Riddle gritó, sosteniéndolo de los hombros y agitándolo suavemente. —Oh, mierda, despierta, _¡Despierta por favor!_

 

_“¿Despertar?”_ , Potter se preguntó, intentando enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuese el inmenso dolor. Los ojos azules del señor oscuro lo miraban con desesperación, siguiendo con su trabajo de agitarlo y exigirle que despertara. “ _Pero… Estoy despierto.”_ , razonó, cerrándose sus ojos con fuerza. Al instante, la inconsciencia se hizo cargo de él.

Todo era negro, terrible, sentía como si algo se rompiera dentro de él. Nuevamente dolía en demasía, al punto de hacerlo llorar y gimotear, hasta todo se redujo a nada, sólo vacío.

Cuando despertó, se sentía diferente, como si algo le faltara. Analizó su entorno, observando con curiosidad las blancas paredes que lo rodeaban. A su lado izquierdo, una de esas máquinas _muggles_ sonaba, ¿Estaba en un hospital?

Era imposible. Definitivamente no estaba en San Mungo, tampoco en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Su cuerpo tembló, un tanto incómodo por no saber en dónde demonios se encontraba, y tembló aun más al sentir una mano posándose sobre la suya.

 

—Harry… —La versión joven del señor oscuro estaba frente a él. Instintivamente, se alejó de su toque, buscando desesperadamente su varita para defenderse.

 

Por suerte, la halló. —No te acerques a mí. —Advirtió, furioso. _Voldemort_ parpadeó, un tanto herido, antes de alejarse unos cuantos pasos y agachar su cabeza, como si fuese una mala versión de Neville. — ¿A dónde me has traído? —Su voz se quebró un poco. — ¿Dónde están mis amigos? —El _señor oscuro_ negó frenéticamente, incapaz de decir algo. —Joder… —Maldijo, furioso, y apuntó su varita directo a su pecho.

 

_Tienes que desearlo_.

 

Casi sonrió, recordando la enseñanza que le dio cuando estaban en el ministerio de magia. Evidentemente, Voldemort se dio cuenta. —Y-yo… —Tartamudeó, aterrado.

 

Harry pensó que era bastante malo, y patético, actuando. — _Crucio_. —Susurró, anhelando hacerle daño. Añoraba que el Señor Oscuro se retorciera del dolor y suplicara que parara… Sin embargo, y desgraciadamente, nada sucedió. — _¡Crucio!_ —Volvió a decir, gritando, pero seguía sin funcionar. — _¡Crucio! ¡Sectumsempra! ¡Desmaius! ¡Avada Kedavra!_

 

La mirada de Voldemort se suavizó, Potter cada vez estaba más desesperado. —Oh, Harry… —Lo escuchó susurrar.

 

— _¡Levicorpus! ¡Desmaius! ¡Crucio!_ —La voz de Harry se quebró. Gritó horriblemente, comprendiendo al instante por qué antes de despertar había sentido tanto dolor, tanto vacío. Lloró, cubriendo su cara con sus manos, y sollozó palabras incomprensibles para el otro.

 

_Su magia se había ido._


	2. Algorithm (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8f5RgwY8CI

> ******We are caged in simulations**  
>  **Algorithms evolve**  
>  **Push us aside and render us obsolete**

 

Aparentemente, los sollozos desgarradores de Harry lograron hacer efecto en la versión joven del Señor Oscuro. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, sin vergüenza alguna cubrió sus oídos para no escucharlo más. — ¡Te mataré! —Aseguró Potter, furioso. — ¡Pagarás por esto!

 

 _Voldemort_ , herido, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. —H-Harry, no…

 

—A veces… —Potter continuó. —Sólo a veces, justificaba tu actuar. Creí que hacía todo esto por la abrumadora soledad que sentías, _por tu evidente falta de amor_ , pero lo que has hecho… —Cerró los ojos, dejando que sus lágrimas rodaran libremente por sus mejillas. —Has pasado mi límite. _Eres un monstruo_. ¡Me das tanto asco!

 

La expresión del otro se deformó ante el dolor. Mordiendo su labio para evitar llorar, se acercó y abrazó al ojiverde. —Perdóname. —Suplicó, desesperado. Harry se removió violentamente, gritando que lo soltara. —No sé qué fue lo que pasaste allá dentro, pero te prometo que muy pronto te explicaré todo. Por ahora… Sólo perdóname.

 

— ¡Te mataré, maldito! —Seguía exclamando Potter, cegado por la ira. Segundos después, poco a poco comenzó a sentirse cansado, muy adormilado. Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más lentos y torpes, sus extremidades se sintieron pesadas.

 

Antes de caer completamente inconsciente, unos suaves labios besaron su frente y un “te amo” fue susurrado en su oído.

 

 

* * *

 

Harry Potter nunca se caracterizó por tener sueños agradables y tranquilos. Siempre tenía pesadillas, muchas de ellas trataban de sus seres queridos muriendo; absolutamente horrible. Sin embargo, el sueño que tuvo luego de despertar en aquella habitación muggle sin magia fue bastante… ¿Lindo? Quizá esa era la mejor palabra para explicarlo.

 

Se encontraba en un salón de clases muy pintoresco, con hermosas obras de arte adornando las paredes y gotas de pintura manchando el piso. Él sostenía orgullosamente una hoja bastante gruesa pintada delicadamente con acuarelas. — _Lo hiciste muy bien, Harry._ —Dumbledore, _el profesor_ , lo felicitó. Harry pensó que era ilógico ese hecho. ¿Dumbledore como profesor de una materia _muggle_? Que estupidez; él fue el mejor director que Hogwarts pudo tener. — _Tienes talento para esto. ¿Por qué no ayudas a Tom? Parece que está teniendo problemas con su trabajo._

Cuando Harry volteó, miró a Voldemort, de aproximadamente 8 años, refunfuñando porque una gota de agua tintada había caído en donde no debía, arruinando su dibujo. Harry sonrió cálidamente, sin darse cuenta de ello. Pronto estuvo detrás del pelinegro, abrazándolo por la espalda y susurrándole que le ayudaría. — _Gracias, Harry_. —Riddle respondió, correspondiendo cada uno de sus gestos y besándolo en la mejilla.

 

La hermosa sensación de felicidad fue la que lo despertó. Se sentía desorientado y su cabeza dolía. Las últimas palabras del joven Voldemort se repitieron una y otra vez en su mente.

Inevitablemente, comenzó a llorar.

Fue un llanto silencioso, doloroso. No sabía en donde estaba ni que había pasado luego de presentarse en el bosque prohibido. Ciertamente, toda la situación le asustaba profundamente.

Nuevamente, una mano se posó sobre la suya. Esta vez no la apartó, se sorprendió un poco al notar que le daba un apretón cariñoso, cálido, lleno de preocupación. Al momento de sentarse, sus ojos rápidamente se encontraron con los de Tom.

 

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Musitó con dulzura, acariciando sus dedos con afecto. Aquello sólo lograba que se sintiera aun más confundido y aterrado.

 

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Potter exigió saber. — ¿Dónde están mis amigos? —Sus labios temblaron y su voz se quebró, pero eso no le impidió formular la siguiente pregunta. — ¿Los mataste?

 

El pelinegro parpadeó, abrumado. —Nunca he matado a nadie.

 

El ojiverde rió histéricamente. —Asesinaste a mis padres cuando tenía un año e intentaste eliminarme a mí también, ¿Realmente piensas que creeré eso? No soy tan iluso.

 

Riddle lo miró profundamente ofendido. — ¿Me hiciste una clase de psicópata despiadado en tu _mundo_? Eres de lo peor. —Harry negó, confundido.

 

— ¿ _Mundo_? —El joven Voldemort mordió su labio, nervioso. — ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

 

—Justo ahora no puedo decirte.

 

— ¡Prometiste que me explicarías todo! —Chilló, golpeándolo. — ¡Debes cumplir tus promesas, idiota!

 

Los ojos de Tom se entrecerraron. —Dije que lo haría pronto, no cuando despertaras.

 

Harry gruñó. — ¡Quiero saberlo ahora!

 

Tom chasqueó su lengua. —Maldición, no recordaba lo jodidamente irritante que eras. —Su mano se poco en la boca del ojiverde, impidiendo que replicara. —Justo ahora necesitas descansar; tu cuerpo debe estar resintiendo todo el estrés que provocó el que hayas despertado en un _mundo_ completamente diferente al que estabas acostumbrado. Mientras tanto, yo buscaré formas para sacarte sano y salvo de aquí. —Suspiró antes de acariciar los cabellos indomables de Potter, su mirada se suavizó. —Pronto te lo diré todo, lo prometo.

 

Resignado, Harry accedió. —Está bien. —Murmuró entre dientes, haciendo un puchero con su boca. Riddle sonrió, complacido, y lo empujo delicadamente a la cama.

 

—Descansa.


	3. Thought Contagion (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Tom de esta historia me encanta ajjsvjnvndjkvda.

> **Welcome to the infinite black skies**   
>  **Brain clans fractured identity**   
>  **Fragments and scattered debris**

 

— _Eres bastante interesante, Sr. Potter._ —Bellatrix Lestrange, vestida de doctora, le dijo con una sonrisa. Harry frunció un poco su ceño, pensando en lo que raro que era que ese tipo de sueños comenzaran a ser frecuentes. Era como si se tratase de…

 

— _Harry._ —Contestó mecánicamente con voz plana. — _Sólo Harry._ —Quiso gruñir y parecer disgustado por la presencia de la mujer (¡Ella había matado a Sirius, por Dios!), pero su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo.

 

Sumamente extraño. — _Está bien, sólo Harry._ —La mujer rió. — _Es sorprendente que alguien tan inteligente como tú esté en esta situación. Se supone que deberías estar en la escuela, siendo el mejor de la clase._ —Su rostro pronto se oscureció por la tristeza. — _Te ves tan joven…_

— _Supongo no aproveché correctamente mi intelecto, doctora Lestrange. Me hizo falta astucia, fuerza, para evitar tantas cosas… Sin embargo, no me arrepiento. Gustosamente volvería a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, aunque eso provocara mi muerte._

Bellatrix se quedó callada, sin saber qué decir. Movió sus dedos nerviosamente por la mesa y soltó unos cuantos suspiros. — _¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para estar aquí?_

Una sonrisa sarcástica nació en el rostro del joven. — _¿Me creerías si te dijera que hackeé unos archivos muy importantes con la única intención de llevar a la ruina esto y que maté a muchos militares cuando fueron a capturarme?_ —Ella negó, asustada. Harry se encogió de hombros, indiferente. — _Entonces no hice nada, doctora. Absolutamente nada._

* * *

 

Unas manos sacudiendo ferozmente su cuerpo lo trajeron a la realidad. Harry despertó, un poco molesto con Tom por haberlo sacado tan abruptamente de aquel interesante sueño, pero la sensación se disipó al escuchar lo que parecían ser miles de gritos afuera de su habitación. —Tenemos que irnos. —El joven Señor Oscuro musitó, nervioso.

 

— ¿Qué está pasando?

 

—Es un caos. —Riddle, sin delicadeza alguna, quitó los cables que estaban conectados a Potter. Maquinas sonaron descontroladas, pero a ninguno le importó. —Debo sacarte de aquí ahora; te explicaré luego. —Las sábanas que cubrían al ojiverde fueron retiradas. El delgado pijama quirúrgico que vestía el chico dejaba a la vista sus pálidas y perfectas piernas; Tom no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso.

 

Harry chasqueó la lengua, irritado. —Hazlo justo ahora. —Ordenó. —Tu manía por decir que me contarás todo _después_ comienza a fastidiarme. —Tom bufó, consciente de que Potter comenzaría a reclamarle. —No sé qué mierda hiciste, ni tampoco qué está pasando. Joder, ¡Hace unos cuantos días quisiste matarme! ¿Crees que voy a seguir fingiendo que confío en ti? Eres un idiota si lo crees.

 

De pronto, las luces se apagaron. Gritos resonaron por todo el lugar, unos desesperados, otros llenos de locura. Tom sacó una lámpara del bolsillo de su bata y se aferró al brazo de Harry con fuerza, ambos se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos. La puerta se abrió en ese momento, dejando ver a la Bellatrix de su sueño. —Doctora Lestrange.

 

—Riddle. —La voz de la mujer sonaba aterrada. Harry la examinó durante algunos segundos, dándose cuenta que su ropa estaba llena de sangre. Ella los miró, se relajó un poco al instante. —Tenemos que salir de aquí.

 

—Vamos, Harry. —Tom lo arrastró, ignorando sus quejas e inestabilidad física. Harry se concentró en intentar ver a su alrededor. Entre tanta oscuridad, logró distinguir sombras corriendo despavoridas, gritando incoherencias.

 

En una habitación levemente iluminada, un hombre lloraba mientras clavaba una aguja en su corazón, inyectándose alguna sustancia. En uno de los pasillos, una mujer reía histéricamente corriendo hacia una ventana y lanzando al vacío.

Supuso que ambos murieron al instante.

Aturdido, se dejó llevar, ignorando la torpeza de sus pies. De alguna manera, ver a tantas personas atacándose a sí mismas, muriendo o matando, no le produjo absolutamente ninguna emoción. Era como si hubiese visto una escena similar antes, pero cuando estaba en el mundo mágico no vivió ni una cosa parecida. Era aterrador.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando Tom abrió la puerta de un auto lo aventó adentro. Bellatrix entró después de él mientras que Rodolphus y Tom se ubicaron en los asientos delanteros. El joven señor oscuro arrancó y los sacó de ahí con rapidez.

 

Harry miró con una mezcla de temor y confusión las calles por las que pasaban. Se veían tan distintas, como un perfecto escenario futurista; el sol ya se había ocultado, las luces de la mayoría de los lugares estaban apagadas, empezaba a hacer frío. Parpadeó, sumamente impresionado. — ¿En qué año estamos?

 

—2050. —Riddle respondió distraídamente. Al ver que Potter se quedó en shock, Bellatrix lo golpeó en forma de regaño.

 

— ¿Me mantuviste inconsciente más de 50 años? —Aunque lo dijo furioso, su tonó sutilmente sonaba sorprendido.

 

Tom rodó los ojos. —A veces me dan ganas de ahorcarte.

 

La mujer, después de golpear a Riddle nuevamente, miró con curiosidad al ojiverde. — ¿En qué año estabas antes de despertar?

 

—1998. —Harry relamió sus labios. —Tu estúpido señor estaba a punto de asesinarme, pero supongo que al final supo que si me mataba a mí también mataba a una parte de su alma. —Se encogió de hombros. —Suena lógico. Ya había destruido a las demás, a excepción de Nagini.

 

—Ya te dije que no te mataré, Harry, ¡Ni siquiera tiene sentido lo que dices! —Riddle suspiró, frustrado. —Hazme un favor y mantente callado mientras llegamos a mi casa. Podré explicarte todo una vez que llegamos ahí. —Potter, obedientemente, cerró la boca. Siguió observando con suma atención el panorama; debía ser muy tarde como para que las personas ya no caminaran por la calle y los autos no circularan.

 

Quince minutos después, llegaron a su destino. Lucían como departamentos modernos y sencillos, cómodos, del estilo que a Harry le gustaba. Luego de estacionar el coche y salir de él, Tom cargó a Harry. — ¿¡Qué demonios haces?! —El ojiverde gruñó con ira. Bellatrix hizo una señal para que guardara silencio mientras que Rodolphus lo obligó a recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Riddle. Ambos lo cubrieron completamente con una tela negra, sumamente cálida, y luego comenzaron a caminar. Harry no podía ver nada.

 

Después de bastantes ruidos raros y la horrible sensación de vértigo, escuchó que abrían una puerta. Tom, aún aferrado a su cuerpo, caminó un poco más antes de desplomarse en lo que parecía ser un sillón. Harry descubrió su cabeza. —Podremos mantenernos seguros durante algunos días aquí, pero tendremos que huir a otro lugar rápido. Acepto sugerencias.

 

Potter, avergonzado por estar en el regazo de Riddle, se removió con incomodidad. — ¿Puedes soltarme?

 

—No.

 

—Podríamos movernos de ciudad en ciudad hasta llegar al pueblo donde capturaron a Harry. —Sugirió Bellatrix. —Creo que sería una buena idea motivarlo a recordar para que al final también sea de ayuda. —Se encogió de hombros. —Sólo es una idea.

 

Rodolphus asintió. —Concuerdo con mi esposa, Riddle. Antes de que lo sometieran a la simulación, Potter demostró ser alguien con bastante coeficiente intelectual. Era sumamente astuto, logró huir durante años de la ley y asesinó a muchas personas a sangre fría; definitivamente nos será de mucha ayuda si logra recuperar sus recuerdos.

 

— ¡Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí, joder! —El ojiverde comenzaba a exasperarse. — ¿Podrían explicarme de qué mierda hablan? ¿Qué demonios es eso de “simulación”?

 

Tom hizo una mueca, pero no evitó el tema. —Hace unos años, el gobierno se alió con una empresa que estaba investigando acerca de las simulaciones. En dicho contrato, la empresa se encargaría de realizar diversas simulaciones para “castigar” a los humanos que atentaban contra el gobierno y hacerlos vivir una falsa realidad. Todo eso con el fin de que no intentaran escapar y evitar muchas de las cosas que suceden en las cárceles; además, garantizarían que no volverían a provocar problemas en el futuro. —Suspiró. —Es una buena idea, sí, pero las intenciones que hay detrás son bastante… Retorcidas.

 

Harry se estremeció. —Entonces yo hice cosas malas…

 

—Yo no las consideraría malas, en realidad. —Bellatrix interrumpió. —Simplemente estabas intentando hacer algo bueno por la población, derrocar al gobierno y echar para abajo su estúpido proyecto; lo que tú hacías era organizar una revolución.

 

Tom siguió contando la historia. —Según los informes, liderabas un grupo rebelde llamado “Hogwarts”. Te hacías llamar a ti mismo _Hedwig_ , y eras reconocido como el mejor hacker del país. No sabemos bien hasta donde llegaste, o que tipo de información tienes, pero sí sabemos que mataste a muchas personas en muy poco tiempo. El presidente te temía, así que ordenó someterte a las pruebas de simulación para tenerte en la mira y bajo control; eres de los pocos sujetos que lograron salir ilesos del experimento.

 

— ¿Qué les pasó a quienes no lo lograron?

 

—Se vuelven locos o presentan un grave daño cerebral. —Esta vez fue Rodolphus quien contestó. —Como la simulación aún está en la fase de prueba, tiende a salir mal meter a una persona a ella. Afortunadamente, tú fuiste un sujeto funcional. Ellos te colocaron en el mundo donde vivías, lo controlaron para darle una historia trágica y llena de sucesos inesperados. Tu inconsciente se encargó de lo demás.

 

Harry poco a poco comenzó a comprender de qué estaban hablando. —Entonces… El mundo mágico no es real.

 

—Desafortunadamente no. —Tom contestó, acariciando su cabello.

 

—Es por eso que tengo esos sueños extraños. —Los Lestrange y Riddle lo observaron con interés. —Se sentían como si fuesen recuerdos, pero cuando estaba despierto no tenía ninguno similar. Me sentí tremendamente confundido. Estaba completamente seguro de que Tom era malo, que sólo me estaba engañando y en algún momento Lord Voldemort haría su aparición y me admitiría todos sus crímenes mientras se burla de mí. —Parpadeó, mirando al suelo. —De alguna manera, sé que es verdad lo que dicen, tiene sentido. Aún así, me siento asustado por todo lo que está pasando.

 

— ¿Quién es Lord Voldemort? —Bellatrix frunció su ceño.

 

—Si acomodas las letras de “Tom Marvolo Riddle”, estas forman “I am Lord Voldemort”. —Los tres asintieron, impresionados. Harry bostezó. —Mi cabeza comienza a doler, ¿Podemos descansar? Todo el ajetreo me dejó exhausto.

 

—Por supuesto que sí. —Riddle, con voz dulce, musitó. —Por la mañana decidiremos qué haremos y a dónde iremos. Durmamos; ha sido un día realmente largo. —Bellatrix y Tom intercambiaron miradas, luego asintieron y se levantaron. Harry aún se vio apresado por los fuertes brazos del otro chico. —Hasta mañana.

 

—Hasta mañana. —Comentaron los Lestrange antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas. Tom se adentró con el ojiverde en la otra y lo depositó en la cama.

 

—Puedo prestarte una playera para que duermas más cómodo. —Riddle ofreció mientras se deshacía de sus ropas. Sonrojado, Potter volteó la mirada, susurrando un avergonzado “sí” mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Ton rió. —Eres adorable.

 

—Joder, cállate. —Gruñó, haciendo un puchero con sus labios. Optó por irse quitando el horrible pijama quirúrgico, aunque por dentro se estuviese muriendo de la pena.

 

—Espero que no te moleste compartir cama conmigo… —Harry abruptamente volteó a verlo, ruborizándose al instante porque el otro sólo estaba en ropa interior. Tembló cuando se acercó y delineó su barbilla con sus finos dedos. —Me gustaría aprovechar todo el tiempo posible a tu lado.

 

Harry se paralizó un poco por el toque. — ¡D-déjame en paz, pervertido! —Riddle frunció su ceño, confundido, pero luego comprendió todo.

 

— ¿Qué tanto está pasando por tu mente, mocoso tonto? ¡Sólo vamos a dormir!

 

Harry entrecerró los ojos. —Eso es lo primero que dicen los pervertidos.

 

Tom puso los ojos en blanco. —Estás enfermo. —Rápidamente le tendió lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tela. —Ponte esto y acuéstate; estoy demasiado cansado como para discutir contigo. A regañadientes, Potter obedeció, observando atentamente al otro destender su parte de la cama y acostarse. Receloso, también se metió debajo de las sábanas. Soltó un chillido cuando sintió un brazo enredándose en su cintura. —Maldición, cállate. —Tom, un poco adormilado, dijo. —Estoy cansado…

 

—Eres un idiota. —Harry aseguró, zafándose de su agarre. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos. Definitivamente, había sido un día largo.


	4. Something Human (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azAEHCQgcUI

> **My circuits have blown,** **I know it's self-imposed**   
>  **And all I have shared, and all I have loved**   
>  **Is all I'll ever own**
> 
>  

Cuando los suaves rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar la habitación, Harry no supo qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Había tenido otro sueño, uno bastante hermoso, uno donde estaba reunido con Ron, Hermione y Draco (para su maldita sorpresa) donde reían y bromeaban mientras una humeante taza de té calentaba sus manos. Planeaban, Harry hablaba de lo que próximamente iban a hacer y los otros tres asentían.

Cuando despertó, sus mejillas se encontraban empapadas por las lágrimas. Había dormido al menos dos horas, fue incapaz de hacerlo después. La creciente ansiedad lo obligó a levantarse y revisar la habitación con tal de entretenerse; Tom en ningún momento se movió. Al pararse frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles, la moderna laptop llamó su atención. Sus manos se movieron inconscientemente hacía ella e hicieron _magia_.

No supo que hacía, mucho menos por qué, sólo sabía que sus dedos se movían sin parar en el teclado y sus ojos leían con rapidez la información que hallaba, absorbiéndola y clasificándola como si en algún momento le fuese a servir.

Se levantó, estirándose nerviosamente, y salió del lugar en silencio, dispuesto a servirse un vaso con agua. Después de cumplir su cometido y regresar para seguir trabajando, de reojo observó algo sumamente conocido en la mesita de la sala; una cajetilla de cigarros nueva, un cenicero y, para su fortuna, un encendedor.

Sacudió su cabeza, sin comprender la horrible necesidad de fumarse uno. Los había visto anteriormente en… ¿En dónde los vio? Sus recuerdos comenzaban a ser confusos y extraños, no podía distinguir unos de otros.

Tras encogerse de hombros, tomó uno y lo encendió. Para su sorpresa, se sintió _bien_. Aunque su garganta ardió ligeramente y tosió un poco por el humo, tres caladas después se sintió como si fuese algo natural. No supo cómo demonios era posible eso.

Al retornar a la habitación, con la caja de cigarrillos y los demás elementos en mano, siguió con lo que hacía. Muchos de los documentos que se hallaban en esa computadora eran de suma importancia; contratos, investigaciones, renovaciones del proyecto, etc. Por un instante, se preguntó qué puesto tenía Tom en aquella compañía.

Silenciosamente, revisó los cajones del escritorio; extrañamente, uno de ellos estaba lleno de golosinas. En los demás había papeles, artículos de papelería y basura, mucha basura de dulces. Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el evidente desorden que tenía Riddle (era el “Señor soy-jodidamente-perfecto Oscuro”, ¡por dios!), sin embargo, una pequeña bolsita al fondo del cajón superior derecho llamó su atención. Cuidadosamente la tomó, checando su contenido con extrema atención y sonriendo cuando supo qué eran.

No recordaba específicamente cómo se llamaban esas “cajitas” de metal, pero sabía que su función era la de guardar información. Aunque ya casi no se utilizaban, muchas empresas consideraban más seguro almacenar todo tipo de datos ahí; la gente, tan estúpida y ciega, nunca pensaría que habría cosas interesante ahí.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, los claros recuerdos del mundo mágico palpitando repentinamente en su mente. Parpadeó, confundido, ¡Estaba actuando como un jodido Muggle! Por alguna razón, se sintió tremendamente ofendido ante eso; los otros tres idiotas lograron engañarlo.

Gruñó, pero no pudo levantarse para matar al Lord idiota. Estaba congelado, su cuerpo no le respondía a su razón. Al contrario, siguió moviéndose en la computadora, copiando todos los datos a una de las _cajitas_ que se hallaba vacía. La palabra llegó antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar: USB. Así se llamaban.

Sus manos temblaron mientras lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no podía detenerse? Sólo hasta que su inconsciente estuvo satisfecho y apagó la laptop, pudo alejarse de ahí. Con cuidado, colocó la USB en la bolsita y la escondió en algún otro lugar, lista para ser robada una vez salieran de ahí. Sin pena alguna, volvió a meterse a la cama y buscó protección en los brazos Tom, temblando descontroladamente por lo que acababa de hacer.

 

Riddle despertó ante el arduo movimiento. — ¿Harry? —Musitó, su voz ronca evidenciando que apenas despertaba.

 

Potter sollozó. —Tom. —Restregó su rostro en el cuello ajeno, buscando su tacto tranquilizante. En algún sueño lo había hecho, y nunca se había sentido más reconfortado. —Tom. —Repitió, desesperado, sus manos enredándose en los hombros del mayor.

 

Riddle se desperezó ante eso. — ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? —Revisó, claramente preocupado, el rostro del ojiverde, buscando algún rastro de daño, borrando torpemente las lágrimas con sus pulgares. — ¿Por qué estás llorando?

 

Potter sollozó fuertemente. — ¡Estoy asustado!

 

—Dime qué sucedió.

 

—No sé quién soy, quién eres, qué estamos haciendo. No sé si eres mi otra mitad o me apuñalarás una vez que dé media vuelta. No sé absolutamente nada, y eso me aterra. —Hizo un puchero, mirando al otro con sus brillantes ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Tenme piedad, no me mates, no me dejes.

 

La expresión del mayor se suavizó, al instante comenzó a proporcionarle tiernas caricias en su espalda, tocando con dulzura su columna. —Oh, mi precioso chico, no debes preocuparte. —Gentilmente, besó su frente, procediendo a revolver su indomable cabello y acariciar su nariz con la suya. —Estoy aquí para ti, no debes temer, no dejaré que te pase absolutamente nada.

 

Potter lloriqueó, tembloroso. —Tom… —Tosió un poco, sintiéndose un tanto estúpido por atragantarse con su propia saliva. —No me mates…

 

—No lo haré, mi dulce niño, ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo. —Riddle acunó el rostro del ojiverde, sonriendo con cariño. — ¿Cómo podría hacer tal atrocidad? Sería incapaz, te lo juro. —Lentamente, junto sus labios con los ajenos, besándolos tiernamente. Harry se congeló y abrió sus ojos exageradamente, ¡Por Merlín, el señor oscuro enloqueció! Intentó separarse, pero el otro lo sostuvo con fuerza, continuando con la acción.

 

Potter negó efusivamente, sintiendo sus mejillas tiñéndose de carmín y sus pensamientos alborotarse sin sentido. —Tom. —dijo contra sus labios, logrando que el otro se separara y pusiera una expresión de absoluto fastidio.

 

Bufó, soltándolo por completo. —Durmamos un poco más.

 

—Pero no tengo sueño… —Harry intentó debatir. Riddle, por supuesto, no se lo permitió.

 

—Pero yo sí. Además, debe ser súper temprano, ¿Desde qué hora estás despierto? Apuesto a que no has descansado lo suficiente. —Bostezó, expresando su cansancio. —Anda, dormir no hace daño. En tu caso, te beneficia. —Con delicadeza, enredó sus brazos en la cintura del menor y lo arrastró a acostarse con él.

 

— ¿No me matarás mientras duermo?

 

—Por supuesto que no… —Tom, hastiado, contestó. Besó su frente un par de veces más, intentando que se relajara. Cuando Harry por fin cerró los ojos y su respiración se escuchó más lenta, Riddle por fin pudo descansar. —Joder, ¿Qué haré para quitarte esa tonta idea de la cabeza, cariño? Si sigues con ella, harás que envejezca mucho más rápido… —Después de abrazarlo, también cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a dormir un poco más.

 

Definitivamente, tenía que ayudar a Harry a recordar.


End file.
